Orphange on Museum Road
by FenrirDarkWolf
Summary: A series of vignettes akin to House on Mango Street. Tells the story of the orphans and how they mature and relationships blossom all through the eyes of either Lenora, Drayden or Clay, the caretakers, with exceptions on some.
1. Enter, Brycen

**A/N: This is going to be a series of short-to-long vignettes, akin to The House on Mango Street. It mostly revolves around the happenings of the characters in Lenora's Orphanage, also run by Drayden and Clay. It will contain Marlon/Cress, and Chili/Cilan, eventually.**

**Characters are copyrighted to Pokemon.**

-~-**_Chapter 1: Enter, Brycen_**-~-

The 17-year-old teen looked up at the orphanage in front of him. It was an old, kind of run-down building, but was otherwise in perfect shape, as were all of the buildings, he noticed, are Nacrene City. He was miffed that he had to be at this orphanage, he was a world-renown actor, he could take care of himself, but Unova's Code of Law states that any person under the age of twenty-one must be sent to an orphanage, and, unfortunately for him, he fit that criteria.

The door to the orphanage opened, and out came a three people, the caretakers, two men and a woman. "Welcome to Nacrene Orphanage!" the woman said. He nodded to her, a sign of acknowledgement. He went into the building, but was soon stopped by an older man, with a white beard covering half of his face. "Introduce yourself," he said. The larger man nodded at this. Brycen sighed, "To whom am I introducing myself too?"

The large man pointed to the people he hadn't noticed earlier, about ten people. He noticed two blue-haired teens arguing at each other. A little girl with dark-ish hair was chasing around a teen with too much paint on his face, among others. _Oh Arceus..._ Brycen thought, these were who he'll be living with for four years? "Well?" the woman said. He sighed, "My name is Brycen, I'm seventeen years old." He rolled his eyes, did he really have to do this? He noticed that no one really noticed, not even the caretakers, whom were in their own conversation, and with that, he left.

He was stopped, however, when two teens came up to him, one with green hair, one with red, and greeted him. "My name Cilan," the green-haired one said. "And I'm Chili!" the other said. They pointed the blue haired teens, and Cilan spoke, "That's Cress, our other brother," and Chili finished his sentence, "and that's Marlon, they have this odd rivalry slash boy-crush 'cause everyone can obviously see it." Brycen raised a brow at this, _That's... interesting._ He shook his head, this might just be enjoyable after all.


	2. Skyla the Bird Whisperer

**A/N: This is going to be a series of short-to-long vignettes, akin to The House on Mango Street. It mostly revolves around the happenings of the characters in Lenora's Orphanage, also run by Drayden and Clay. It will contain Marlon/Cress, and Chili/Cilan, eventually.**

**Characters are copyrighted to Pokemon.**

-~-**_Chapter 2: Skyla the Bird Whisperer_**-~-

Drayden looked out into the courtyard from the window, seeing no one there except for Skyla. He noticeed she's doing what she does best, talking to birds. She once took refuge in him, he remember once. Yes, he could remember the conversation, something about wanting to be flying high with the birds, but being confined to the ground. The older man felt slightly sad for her, but, paid it no mind, to be honest.

She whistled to the birds, Drayden heard, and they usually ignored her, but, sometimes, they sent a call back. He could only wonder what they were speaking of. He heard someone else enter the room, and turned around to see Lenora and Clay with that new guy, Brycen. "What's going on?" Lenora asked Drayden. He shook his head, and moved out of the way to let them see Skyla. "She at it again?" Clay asked. He nodded. Brycen rose an eyebrow at this, but, said nothing of it. Lenora sighed, "Oh Skyla, what are we gonna do with you?"

Just then, the door opened, and Skyla walked into the room, and looked at Brycen, paused for a moment, before giving him a wave. The other teen noticed this, and waved back. She went up to him in such a way, Drayden noticed, almost as if she was struck with love-at-first-sight. The two started talking, and Drayden ushered the others out of the room, saying that this might be good for Skyla, she won't have to talk to the birds all the time.


	3. Type Expert Tournament! Grass-Types Pt1

**A/N: This is going to be a series of short-to-long vignettes, akin to The House on Mango Street. It mostly revolves around the happenings of the characters in Lenora's Orphanage, also run by Drayden and Clay. It will contain Marlon/Cress, and Chili/Cilan, eventually.**

**Characters are copyrighted to Pokemon.**

-~-_Chapter 3: Type Experts Tournament One! Grass-Types! Pt.I_-~-

Lenora looked around the battlefield behind her orphanage, noting that everyone has arrived, everyone except for Marlon and Cress. _They probably need that alone time..._ she thought. She, Drayden, and Clay then sat behind a table with several microphones on it, and began. "All right everyone!" Lenora announced, "It's time for the Type-Experts Tournament everyone! Let's introduce our newest addition, Brycen," she pointed at the Ice-Type user, "to the tournament!"

She smirked, "Alright, the first match-up is..." she pulled a name out of a box, "Grass-Type user, Cilan! How do you feel Clay?" The large man shrugged, "Ice-Type user Brycen should have the upper-hand, but, you never know." Drayden nodded in agreement, "True, Cilan can be even more unpredictable than either of his brothers." Lenora laughed, "Alright then, with out input out of the way, let's begin!"

-Brycen's POV-

Brycen took his place at the battlefield, and looked up, and saw a green-haired teen, the one that he saw when he first came here. "How ironic!" Cilan said, "That I'd be facing you! A Grass-Type user versus an Ice-Type leader!"

Brycen sighed, "Let's just get this over with already..." Cilan smiled, "Alright then! It's battling time!" Chili stood up, and went where the referee would usually be. "Alright then everyone! The battle will be a two on two battle following single battle rules! No substitutions are allowed! If we're ready, let's begin!"

Both Brycen and Cilan pull a pokeball out of their belts, and released the 'Mon inside. "Cryogonal, let's go!" "Come on out Stunfisk!"

The Ice-Type trainer was taken aback, he expected a Grass-Type, not a Stunfisk. "Alright then, Stunfisk, Scald!" Cilan ordered. "Aurora Beam, go!" Brycen yelled.

The two attacks collided, and neither Pokemon were hit. Cilan sneered, "Ugh! So that's how you're going to play it, eh? Fine then, Stunfisk, Mud-Bomb!" Brycen was a bit taken aback at the Grass-Type user's sudden rudeness, but wasn't deterred, "Cryogonal! Counter with Rapid Spin!" "Cry!" the Pokemone confirmed. The Ice-Type began to spin, and started to spin towards the Mud-Bomb. It collided with the attack, and passed right through it.

"What?!" Cilan said, "Impossible!" Cryogonal spun into the green-haired teen's Stunfisk, dealing damage. Cilan growled, "You're starting to get on my nerves! I'm so sorry that you are!" He pointed at his Stunfisk, "Now use Sludge Bomb!" "FISK!" the fish-like Pokemon yelled, before shooting a mass of poison goo at Cryogonal. "Dodge!" Brycen ordered, but he was too late, the attack was already in close range, and this just made it worse.

Cryogonal was pushed back from the attack, and begun to look sickly. _Posion..._ Brycen though. "Now we're getting somewhere!" Cilan said happily, "Now let's keep going!" He pointed at Cryogonal, "Now finish him!" Cilan's Stunfisk smiled, and used ThunderBolt on Cryogonal.

The Ice-Type Pokemon started to lose it's hold in the air. "Stay up Cryogonal! Stay up!" Unfortunately for Brycen, his Cryogonal fainted. "Damn it!"

Chili raised his arm, "Cryogonal is unable to battle, that means Cilan is the winner of the first match!" Cilan smiled, "See, my plans do always work out in the end!" Brycen glared at the teen, "It's not over yet." The other laughed, "Indeed it isn't, I wanna see whose next, if you don't mind."

Brycen smirked, "I guess, since it's only a two-on-two, I'll bring him out. GO! BEARTIC!" Beartic was released from his ball, and growled. Suddenly, Cilan squealed, "OH MY ARCEUS! IT'S YOUR BEARTIC! I've seen all your movies, and I love them, love them all! And, is this the same Beartic?" Brycen nodded his head, "Same one, same one." He squealed, "AHH!" Brycen sighed, _Is this guy bi-polar or what? He's fanning out now, just five minutes earlier he was colder than me!"_

"Beartic or not, let's keep going!" Cilan said. Brycen smirks, "Yes. Lets..."

_**To Be Continued...**_


End file.
